Over A Bowl of Noodles
by HarrimanStandard
Summary: Clemont never had ramen in his life. Ash seeks to change that on a visit to Celadon City.


"I thought it was only Kalos that had streets like this!" he mused, eyes catching on every detail of the urban chasm. "Although I will admit you have us beat on neon." On that statement he turned to his companion and a passing blaze of vivid yellow light glinted from his glasses.

"Celadon's interesting in that respect, it's a newer city", his companion replied. "A few decades ago it was completely levelled in an earthquake, but the streets weren't changed."

"So the reverse of Lumoise City during the Second Republic?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" His companion shuffled his cap, messy locks of black hair being split and re-formed all along its band. An evening autumn drizzle had settled in, and the light of vibrant neon signs and lantern-style streetlights caught the edges of the fine mist. The dampness didn't put a damper on the crowds, either-many others walked the street at this hour, window-shopping, seeking a bite to eat, taking in the melodies of street musicians. While some went it alone, many were chatting and laughing with friends, and others still were nuzzled into each other in a display of romantic quality time and affection amid the sea of people.

Their hands were clasped too, the red wrist of his fingerless black gloves brushing against his own cuff. He wasn't sure whether he was sweating from un-ease over something, or whether it was the damp mist on his face. He had dressed for a night out, trading his mechanic's jumpsuit for an oxford shirt and jeans. Even then, he had the same colors, the same blonde hair, and the same large rounded glasses. And most of all he was with the same friend he travelled with and held so dear.

Friend? Lover? What was he? That was a question he had sought for many nights now.

"There it is!" His companion exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts with his words, an enthusiastic gesticulation to a neon sign, and tension in his arm as he surged forward. The building it hung off looked like most any other, save for a first-floor entrance with wooden beams and lattices, plastered walls, and clay-shingled eaves. From inside wafted scents unknown to a Kalosian, of new culinary combinations. Opening the door wide, his enthusiastic companion lead him into the warmly-lit inside.

Inside was more of the same architecture, of wood pillars and plastered walls. One side of the shop was occupied by a counter, while tables filled in the other. Behind the counter was a bustling kitchen where several cooks bustled about. One of them immediately locked eye contact with his companion, giving a subdued wave and a nod which he returned as they got seated.

"Ash! Glad to see you back! It's been quite awhile. What will it be this time?"

"Glad to see you too Tetsuo! Hmmm...two bowls of ramen, a tempura plate, and a pork cutlet this time!"

"Gotcha, that's coming right up! So...how as Kalos?"

"It was amazing! You have to see the Prism Tower at night or the coast at Courmarine for yourself, words or pictures don't do it justice! And there's so many different Pokemon, and so many new battling techniques and mega-evolution too!"

"What about the ladies? Are they as beautiful as they say?"

"Have you seen a Tripokalon before? Ever seen a performer named Serena?" He beamed. Tetsup paused for a brief while quizzically before Ash whipped his Pokegear out of his pocket. Several quick blips later and he held the screen up, the image of a girl with short, sandy-blonde hair and wearing a dress drawing on the look of a Florges, flanked by a Braixen and a Pancham. "I travelled with her, she's really nice too!"

"I have no idea how you have such good luck," he mused, carrying on his breading by intuition. "Seems like yesterday you came in here with Misty."

"I have been meaning to bring all my friends here, although Clemont here's the first one I followed through with in a long while!" Ash threw his arm around him, drawing him close with a jovial grin. He cracked a soft smile, this warmth welling up in him as he blushed and wrapped gently his own arm around Ash's side.

"I was afraid you'd walk in again with that May girl! You two nearly put me out of business last time!" He chuckled.

"She could do it on her own ever since Drew introduced her to cappuccino," Ash chuckled, catching Tetsuo's attention and warranting a worried glance away from the two sizzling skillets.

"Skinny guy, aqua pants, incredibly sarcastic?"

"Yep."

"They nearly cleared out the entire place by being _that couple_." Tetsuo's focus went back to the stove now, stirring the tempura and giving the cutlet a flip. "They were practically glued to each other, what with their cuddling and kissing and hand-holding and all." Clemont paused for a second, realizing that while Ash had leaned away, he hadn't released his grip around him. It felt comforting, like what Ash brought him throughout their travels together.

The second plates clinked on the countertop, though, his arm was gone like a flash and was gripping a pair of chopsticks. After struggling to split the the two sticks apart, Clemont struggled getting a decent grip on any and all foodstuffs he tried to pick up with them. Ash attempted to show him how to hold the sticks correctly, but even then the skew between them was too much for grip. His hand was promptly up, asking for a fork and warranting a subdued chuckle from Tetsuo. Beyond that, the meal went by without further snafus, and much more tales of Kalos and adventures ensued. Tetsuo took interest in Clemont's inventions and the Prism tower, and promised-should he visit-he would challenge him to a battle.

"You're kidding me, that was the first time you had ramen?"

"Yep!"

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"I need to learn how to make it! Bonnie and Meyer, they need to try it! Can we cook for them?"

"Heh...I don't think cooking is my strong spot. I'll try though!"

They walked for a short bit before he broke the silence again.

"There's one thing I have been wondering..." He muttered. "Tonight was amazing but it got me thinking...what are we?" Ash perked up at this.

"How so?"

Clemont blushed. "I-...I wonder what the bond between us is, what would you say it is? Because you have so many other companions over the years, it seems the only constant has been Pikachu and I really would miss-"

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt warmth on his lips, and hands gripping his sides tenderly. When the kiss broke he found himself staring into brown

"Clemont, I want to travel with you forever." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, but a rush of a different sort, the same rush he felt several times before that evening.

"Same for you Ash."

"So where to now? Cerulean City?" Ash asked, throwing his arm around Clemont.

"As long as I don't battle Misty, it wouldn't be a fair fight! I'd love to meet her though!"

"I think she'd enjoy a challenge!" Ash chuckled, squeezing him tight for a second as they ambled down the street, another one of "those couples" in the crowd.


End file.
